hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/05 April 2017
08:57:51 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:57:53 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 08:58:02 hi bot :3 08:58:05 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:27:48 g 09:27:48 jg 09:27:48 fv 09:27:49 tgy 09:27:49 yu 09:27:49 u 09:27:49 hu 09:27:50 gyu 09:27:50 yjy 09:27:50 yh 09:27:50 u7 09:27:50 tyu 09:27:51 j 09:27:51 yyh 09:27:51 u 09:27:51 y 09:27:51 y 09:27:52 Hurricane Layten: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 09:27:52 y 09:27:52 y 09:27:52 tyh7u 09:27:53 t 09:27:53 u7 09:27:53 t 09:27:54 gy 09:27:54 uyt 09:27:54 rgy 09:27:54 7u 09:27:54 t 09:27:55 6y 09:27:55 tg 09:27:55 y 09:27:55 trtg 09:27:55 y7 09:27:55 tg 09:27:56 hy 09:27:56 7t 09:27:56 t 09:27:57 ttgy 09:27:57 yg 09:27:57 hy 09:27:57 tyh 09:27:58 t 09:27:58 Hurricane Layten: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 09:28:04 shattap :3 09:49:16 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 09:49:30 Hi 09:57:31 hi 09:57:34 :p 09:57:44 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 10:52:23 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:52:48 Oh lord 10:52:51 It's botfy 10:52:54 :p 10:52:56 botty* 10:52:58 :P 10:53:03 it bugged out 10:53:10 !say test 10:53:10 test 10:53:13 yay 10:53:18 i got rid of it :p 10:55:42 !say Bricky enable my commands plox :3 10:55:42 Bricky enable my commands plox :3 10:55:47 :3 10:58:29 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:58:44 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:58:55 !seenon 10:58:55 Brickcraft1: !seen enabled 10:59:00 !tellon 10:59:00 Brickcraft1: !tell is now enabled 10:59:05 :p 10:59:18 !say thx bricky :3 10:59:18 thx bricky :3 10:59:21 :3 10:59:32 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:59:36 hi :3 10:59:45 Hello 11:00:04 theres loads of severe thunderstorms over AL already :/ 11:00:21 also,my analysis on Alex is done :3 11:00:47 90 mph peak, and an ACE of 4.0180 units :3 11:00:50 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:01:06 90 mph peak? Ehhh that's stretching it 11:01:43 nope 11:02:01 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:02:05 i also discounted its "landfall" in the Azores 11:02:09 http://laytens-database.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Atlantic_hurricane_season 11:02:22 kden Playten 11:02:37 plox :3 11:03:02 im doing Bonnie now 11:03:03 :3 11:03:29 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:05:00 pls meh :3 11:05:05 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:05:08 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:05:26 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:07:29 just have a few more estimates to do 11:07:32 then the ACE 11:07:39 then Bonnie is done :3 11:08:30 As of Cindy's last advisory, the season has produced 7.295 units of Accumulated Cyclone Energy. The 1951-2000 full-season average is 93 units. :3 11:08:38 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 11:09:06 MH seems to always have criticism of everything someone does. He'd be a great band director :3 11:09:46 k 11:10:27 I do bconstructive/b criticism :3 11:11:24 "kden Playten" is not constructive criticism :3 11:11:33 :3 11:12:12 Because it's not even criticism :3 11:13:28 plox Money Blahcane :3 11:13:51 Sarah sPalin/s 11:14:04 Sarah Palten pls 11:14:13 :p 11:14:23 plox Blahcane James :3 11:14:37 pls Layten the Blob lover :3 11:14:45 BLOBS!1!!1!1!1!!1!1! 11:14:57 :3 11:15:03 ENAWO HAS A BLOB!!!!1!1!1!1!!!! :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ 11:15:25 Matthew's blob was made up of gravity waves and supercells :3 11:15:30 k 11:15:47 Gravity waves? Is that. 11:15:58 * that a severe weather term? XD 11:16:08 lemme get a definition :3 11:16:37 "In fluid dynamics, gravity waves are waves generated in a fluid medium or at the interface between two media when the force of gravity or buoyancy tries to restore equilibrium. An example of such an interface is that between the atmosphere and the ocean, which gives rise to wind waves." 11:17:04 k 11:17:16 "In fluid dynamics, gravity waves are waves generated in a fluid medium or at the interface between two media when the force of gravity or buoyancy tries to restore equilibrium. An example of such an interface is that between the atmosphere and the ocean, which gives rise to wind waves." 11:17:25 k 11:17:26 k 11:17:27 k 11:17:28 k 11:17:29 k 11:17:29 k 11:17:30 k 11:17:31 k 11:17:37 kk 11:17:37 k 11:17:37 k 11:17:38 k 11:17:38 k 11:17:38 k 11:17:38 k 11:17:38 k 11:17:39 k 11:17:39 k 11:17:39 k 11:17:39 k 11:17:39 k 11:17:40 k 11:17:40 k 11:17:40 k 11:17:40 mkk 11:17:41 Hurricane Layten: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 11:17:41 k 11:17:41 k 11:17:41 k 11:17:42 k 11:17:44 kk 11:17:44 k 11:17:44 Hurricane Layten: Please behave in chat, or I will kick you 11:17:44 "Gravitational waves are ripples in the curvature of spacetime that propagate as waves at the speed of light, generated in certain gravitational interactions that propagate outward from their source. The possibility of gravitational waves was discussed in 1893 by Oliver Heaviside using the analogy between the inverse-square law in gravitation and electricity.1 In 1905 Henri Poincaré first proposed gravitational waves (ondes gravifiques) emanating from a body and propagating at the speed of light as being required by the Lorentz transformations.[2017-04-05 11:17:49 SHUT UP BOT 11:17:50 :p 11:18:13 Money Hurricane: Now exiting chat... 11:18:13 !quit 11:21:24 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 11:21:29 !say test 11:21:29 test 11:21:31 k 11:21:41 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:21:50 my bot has 2097 edits already :P 11:24:02 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:24:06 Devastation in Haiti was widespread, caused by the torrential rainfall which lasted for two days as the storm slowly moved. 11:24:58 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:25:10 Don pls 11:25:31 :p 11:25:53 my Don dropped loads if rain on Belize :3 11:26:28 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:26:38 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:26:47 hi 11:26:49 :3 11:27:00 could have a high risk at 1300 UTC @mario :/ 11:27:49 TROPICAL STORM BONNIE DISCUSSION NUMBER 29 11:27:49 NWS NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER MIAMI FL AL022016 11:27:49 500 PM EDT FRI JUN 03 2016 11:27:49 11:27:49 Somewhat unexpectedly, the convection associated with Bonnie has 11:27:49 increased this afternoon to the point where the satellite intensity 11:27:49 estimate from TAFB is now 35 kt. In addition, an ASCAT-B overpass 11:27:49 near 1400 UTC showed several 35-kt vectors about 30 n mi southeast 11:27:49 of the center. Based on these data, Bonnie is again designated as 11:27:49 a tropical storm with an initial intensity of 35 kt. 11:27:51 lol 11:27:55 NHC PLS :p 11:30:47 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:30:51 Devastation in Haiti was widespread, caused by the torrential rainfall which lasted for two days as Don slowly moved. The nation was still recovering from the recent strike by Hurricane Matthew less than a year prior, and the humanitarian crisis that followed suit. Many survivors still had no homes and were living in tents when Don impacted the island, and the ensuing flooding swept away hundreds of poorly constructed homes and tents. 11:31:13 eip 11:31:15 rip 11:33:46 :p 11:34:40 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:35:01 kden 11:35:04 I mean it's not really funny. Imagine your home getting destroyed twice in a course of 1 year 11:35:09 doing Bonnie's ACE now :3 11:35:33 OK 11:35:46 Nathan has seen what Marcel posted 11:36:12 He's going to deal with it when he returns 11:36:13 :/ 11:36:23 !say test 11:36:24 test 11:37:29 When he returns in 3 weeks? kden 11:37:43 wow 11:37:52 there were 57 images in the zip :/ 11:38:05 You checked it out (Lenny) 11:38:10 nope 11:38:18 i gave Nathan the zip 11:38:26 hes just seen it all for himself @MH 11:38:26 you sure? (lenny) 11:38:30 yes 11:38:33 ffs :P 11:38:38 (lenny) 11:38:56 11:38:56 Fool13 - Today at 12:24 PM 11:38:56 Could you unzip it and upload what's inside 11:38:56 Layten - Today at 12:24 PM 11:38:56 idk how to 11:38:56 Fool13 - Today at 12:24 PM 11:38:56 What OS do you use 11:38:56 Layten - Today at 12:24 PM 11:38:56 and i dont exactly waant to know what exactly is in here 11:38:56 OS? 11:38:56 Im windows 10 11:38:56 Fool13 - Today at 12:25 PM 11:38:56 Ok I'll try myself 11:38:56 Layten - Today at 12:25 PM 11:38:56 ok 11:38:56 brace for it :neutral_face: 11:38:56 Fool13 - Today at 12:35 PM 11:38:56 Yea I've seen it all, I've seen it all before 11:38:56 Layten - Today at 12:35 PM 11:38:56 same file? 11:38:56 Fool13 - Today at 12:35 PM 11:38:56 Thank you for that, there will be a response 11:38:56 Layten - Today at 12:35 PM 11:38:56 ok 11:38:56 ill tell the HHW admins 11:38:56 Fool13 - Today at 12:37 PM 11:38:56 57 instances of mostly gay porn in there 11:38:56 Layten - Today at 12:37 PM 11:38:56 :open_mouth: 11:38:56 this is disgraceful :neutral_face: 11:39:03 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:39:17 there go 11:39:30 David was furious, so was Nelson 11:39:40 Nathan doesnt seem surprised tbh 11:42:25 Bonnie was a failicia: ACE = 0.7725 last year :p 11:45:08 time to do Colin now :3 12:02:26 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 12:11:51 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 12:13:33 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 12:14:09 Hi 12:14:25 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 12:16:20 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 12:16:29 -!- Minecraft8369 has left Special:Chat 12:17:16 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 12:18:06 -!- Minecraft8369 has left Special:Chat 12:18:14 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 12:18:44 -!- Minecraft8369 has left Special:Chat 12:29:53 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 12:30:23 -!- Minecraft8369 has left Special:Chat 2017 04 05